Humidifiers provide humidity to a room or a given area near the humidifier. Typically, humidifiers are designed to be placed in one particular type of place. For example, humidifiers that are designed to be placed on a floor have a set height to provide humidity from the ground to the desired level. Likewise, humidifiers that are designed to be placed on an elevated surface, such as a table or desk, have a different height than a floor humidifier to provide humidity from the elevated surface to a desired level. However, floor humidifiers and humidifiers for elevated surfaces cannot readily exchange locations and provide humidity at a desired level.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide one humidifier that can be used at multiple locations and still provide humidity at a desired level.